


What Minseok Likes is Fully Dependable on Whose Idea it Was

by MirtaF



Series: Drabbles On Awesomeness of Various Types [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: baozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirtaF/pseuds/MirtaF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is very strict as to what he likes and what he dislikes. However, the strict rules he has been keeping his whole life turn out to be rather symbolical if the right person attempts to change them</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Minseok Likes is Fully Dependable on Whose Idea it Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mika__mi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika__mi/gifts).



Minseok likes coffee very much. He likes ramen from time to time. He even tolerates bubble tea if not forced to drink it more than once a month. There are just a few things that e dislikes when it comes to food. Yet, this bratty little fucker, who everybody (for unknown reasons that should forever remain a mystery to Minseok), except him, found charming and angelic, had to choose to compare him to one things he couldn't bare to swallow - a steam bun. A fucking baozi of all the delicious round types of foods . He could live with dango, with an egg or a scoop of coconut ice-cream even. But no, of course, this little evil servant had decided to relish and rejoice of Minseok's torture while he was being fed meat steam buns on every talk-show and by fans.

And still, he could have forgiven him if he had done that unintentionally but that certainly was not the case as Minseok could still clearly remember telling the man that he hated just three thing in the entire world( the rest he could bare) : being complimented, being called adorable and steam buns.. The man on the first occasion managed to use all three of them by saying he is as adorable as a baozi and on top f that, a dependable hyung he respects. Duh. A stick in your eye, you little annoying freak. But well, an idol's life is led by fans' will and, apparently, everybody seemed to love his new nickname. And they loved the fucking prince-charming. And, truthfully, as much as Minseok hated to admit so, he came to love the meat steam buns this idiot fed him.


End file.
